O Preço
by Li Morgan
Summary: Sasuke retorna a Konoha, mas tera de pagar o preço por sua vingança.


**Naruto e seus personagens me pertencem tanto quanto a lua!**

**Essa fic é Yaoi, por isso se não gosta, não leia.**

**Escrevo por prazer e diversão, não lucro nada com isso, somente o prazer de ver meu trabalho reconhecido. Por isso, se gostou da fic, e se for educado, está convidado a perder um pouco de tempo mandando review!**

**O Preço **

Ele cometera muitos erros, e sabia disso. A muitos anos, antes de ter dado as costas para a vila onde nascera, para os amigos que criara. Ele ouvira de seu sensei que havia um preço a pagar por tudo, e um ainda maior pela vingança. Na época ele achara que seria somente o vazio de ter todos seus objetivos extintos de uma única vez, mas se enganara, como em tudo mais que fizera.

Passara a infância e boa parte da adolescência odiando seu irmão, só para descobrir que não fora seu irmão o matador de seu clã, ao contrario, seu irmão desafiara alguém ainda mais forte para poder deixá-lo com vida.

Matara seu irmão, seu ídolo, seu objetivo para ficar sabendo que seu inimigo era na verdade alguém ainda mais poderoso. Uchiha Mandara.

Quando finalmente conseguiu se aproximar o suficiente de Mandara, teve de se contentar em enfrentar alguém tão machucado por lutar com Naruto que nem teve o real gosto de matá-lo.

O gosto da vingança, a certeza de ter vingado seu clã não veio da forma que ele acreditava que viria, ao contrario, só lhe vinha à certeza de não saber mais o que fazer.

Despediu-se dos antigos companheiros, nenhum deles era seu amigo, nenhum deles lhe trazia alegria ou desafio, e seu coração ansiava por ver novamente a paisagem de sua vila. Ansiava por estar em Konoha, precisava reaver sua vida.

Chegou na Vila Oculta da Folha sabendo que seria visto com descrença e raiva, seria interrogado e temido. Sabia que seria testado, mas acreditava que acabaria por ser reaceito. Mas foi ai que sua vingança lhe cobrou o preço.

Foi aceito em Konoha, foi reintegrado como ninja da vila, foi-lhe dado o privilegio de voltar à ativa e ser útil a sua vila e país, foi lhe permitido voltar para sua casa, reviver seu clã.

Sakura ainda o assediava constantemente, porem os outros, aqueles que com que ele nunca se importara, esses não davam brecha alguma para que se reaproximasse.

Chegou em Konoha em um tempo conturbado, a maior parte dos ninjas da vila estavam fora em missão. Aos poucos eles foram retornando. Primeiro Sakura que correu atrás dele e pareceu esquecer em um passe de mágica dos anos de separação. A kunoichi parecia contente em reatar a antiga amizade e admiração.

Kakashi chegou dois dias depois, com ele veio à certeza de que nada mais seria como antes. Kakashi fora bem claro em afirmar que entendia, que perdoava, mas não esqueceria. O antigo sensei falou claramente que estava decepcionado com o aluno em que mais acreditara. Decepcionado por ver que Sasuke cometera os mesmos erros que ele, e ainda mais.

Pouco a pouco os outros iam chegando. Ino chegou para mostrar a Sasuke que somente Sakura e outras garotas fracas iriam continuar com o assedio a ele. Ela não se importava mais e foi clara também em esclarecer que uma pessoa que dava as costas aos amigos, ainda mais a um amigo como Naruto, não merecia seu tempo, quanto mais sua atenção. E esse era o sentimento de todos os antigos colegas. Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata e até mesmo o formal e introspectivo Shino o reprovaram com olhares frios e palavras duras, isso ele podia entender e respeitar.

Lee e Ten Ten chegaram quase por ultimo, comentando que Naruto, Neji e Sai logo retornariam a Konoha, estavam em Suna e fariam a viagem com o Kazekage.

Mesmo indo até o dojo e desafiando Lee para a luta que deixara interrompida no Exame Chunnin, fora recebido pelo ninja com respeito, mas frieza. Lee falara com todas as letras que não julgava Sasuke um adversário a altura. Lee julgava que alguém que um dia cogitara a hipótese de matar o melhor amigo não era um shinobi.

Sakura vinha lhe ver todos os dias, vinha lhe dar noticias, vinha lhe convidar para confraternizações onde não era aceito nem respeitado. Ele se irritava com isso, mas não podia se dar ao luxo de afastar a única pessoa que se aproximava dele.

Sakura viva falando que quando Naruto chegasse tudo voltaria a ser como antes, e ele podia ver nos olhos dela que ela realmente acreditava nisso. Mas Kakashi não, e foi logo ele que veio lhe dar o aviso de que Naruto estaria chegando à vila, e foi com certa satisfação, e isso Sasuke podia ver, que ele disse:

_- Sakura vive em um mundo só dela quando você está envolvido – Kakashi parecia sorrir por de trás da mascara – ela não é capaz de ver a obsessão infantil que ela chama de amor, mas os outros vêem. Ela também ignora o fato de que Naruto ainda a trata com carinho, mas a muito não sente mais nada alem de uma afeição amigável por ela. Ela não percebe que as coisas mudaram, pois isso a forçaria a mudar e ver os erros que sempre cometeu. Ela escolheu você, e com isso, perdeu Naruto. _

Sasuke podia recordar nitidamente de ter ficado espantado com essa revelação. Mas não fora só isso que o antigo sensei esclarecera:

_- Não quero destruir suas esperanças, só alertá-lo – Kakashi continuou – posso ter ficado decepcionado com você, mas isso me deu a oportunidade de ver um shinobi ainda mais parecido comigo do que você. Mas isso não é o que eu quero dizer, e sim que Naruto não é mais o mesmo que você enfrentou ao partir, ou aquele que foi atrás de você até o esconderijo de Orochimaru. Naruto agora é um jounin, um shinobi respeitado por todos. Aquele que você conheceu, aquele que enfrentou não existe mais. O sorriso ainda é igual, a simpatia também, mas o resto mudou ou se modificou. O Naruto de agora não vai abrir espaço para você, vai esquecer o que passou e seguir em frente. Não vai voltar à velha camaradagem e amizade, nem a rivalidade. Não vai por que não quer e por que não precisa. Você errou demais e ficou tempo demais longe. Repetiu para ele tantas vezes que ele não era importante, que ele acreditou e agora é você que não é mais importante para ele. Você foi substituído!_

Essas palavras, vindas de Kakashi, ecoaram em seus ouvidos e o feriram muito mais do que ele estava disposto a mostrar, mas pareciam tão verdadeiras. Eram os ecos das palavras dos antigos colegas que repercutiam na voz de Kakashi. Mas ele tentou se enganar, tal qual Sakura, ele tentou acreditar que Naruto ainda era o mesmo, que esse não seria o derradeiro preço a pagar por suas escolhas.

Assistiu, como todos os antigos colegas, a chegada de Naruto a vila. Ele vinha caminhando de forma arrogante e descuidada. Mostrando orgulho pelo que conquistará, sendo em si ou nos outros.

O menino se fora, isso ele pode ver. Fazia mais de dois anos que não via Naruto de perto, mas pode reconhecer as mudanças que o tempo operara no loiro.

Naruto estava mais alto, com o corpo forte e definido pelos treinos e lutas. O porte era o de um homem certo sobre sua força e conhecedor de seus limites. Os cabelos antes espetados e curtos, agora estavam mais compridos, e Sasuke pode ver Naruto desfazendo o rabo que cavalo que os continha ao entrar na vila. O rosto forte e másculo foi amenizado pelos cabelos loiros e revoltos, dando mais graciosidade e inocência. Os olhos azuis continuavam límpidos como o céu, possuíam o mesmo brilho de antigamente, mas mostravam agora sabedoria no lugar de curiosidade. A roupa laranja de antigamente fora substituída por um conjunto de vestes negras, com pequenos detalhes em laranja, e o redemoinho permanecia, mostrando que aquele ali era um ninja de Konoha. O hitaiate que ainda era presa na testa mostrava sinais de que muitas vezes fora usado em batalha, mas ainda se mantinha orgulhoso ao mostrar que ali estava um ninja forte.

Ele vinha conversando com Gaara, o Kazekage, e trocavam sorrisos e palavras como se sempre tivessem feito isso.

Mas não foi só isso que o desconcertou, o que o golpeou de verdade foi o fato do grupo andar e se portar com unidade. Tudo neles mostrava companheirismo e amizade, sentimentos nascidos de inúmeras missões. Ele pode ver isso na forma como Hyuuga Neji murmurou alguma coisa, o jeito frio e distante era só uma mascara pois o sorriso de lado e o brilho nos olhos perolados mostrava que ali estava uma amizade sólida e real respeito entre eles.

Lembrava que Naruto tinha derrotado o gênio Hyuuga, isso tinha sido feito antes dele chegar no exame, mas ele não quisera saber dos detalhes e nunca acreditara que uma amizade poderia ter nascido dali. Mas seus olhos lhe mostravam isso.

Naruto também havia lutado e vencido Gaara, mas agora o ruivo caminhava ao lado do loiro, parecendo confortável e feliz em conversar com Naruto.

Observou, de longe, os antigos colegas de academia. Sozinhos ou em grupos, eles se aproximavam, trocavam palavras, tocavam, brincavam. Sasuke pode ver que os laços que antigamente eram finos como cabelos tinham se solidificado e se transformado em grossas cordas. Naruto recebia a todos com alegria e entusiasmo, perguntava sobre missões, respondia perguntas.

Até os irmãos de Gaara, a arrisca Temari e o soturno Kankuro pareciam fazer parte daquela unidade. Konoha se abria para eles de uma forma que não o fazia a ele.

Ficou olhando, pensando nas mudanças e se apegando na esperança até ver o grupo que chagara sumir, dentro no prédio da Hokage.

Sakura apareceu como por encanto ao seu lado, agarrando seu braço e pulando, como se ainda fosse uma garotinha. Será que ela não percebia que não era nada atraente fazendo isso? Será que não percebia que ele só tinha olhos para o loiro que passara sem notá-lo?

Ignorando a irritação, deixou-se ficar ali, esperando Naruto sair. Que sabe aquilo não se tornasse uma reconstituição do passado. Sakura tagarelava ao seu lado, usando a voz doce que ele achava tão repulsiva, mas ele simplesmente ignorou isso.

Notou Naruto sair do prédio sozinho. Ouviu a voz de Sakura gritando, esquecendo que estava falando bem ao lado do seu ouvido:

- Naruto, aqui!

Sasuke observou o loiro parar e se virar, a postura continuava relaxada, mas notou a mudança no brilho dos olhos. Pareciam agora mais cautelosos.

Naruto vinha com as mãos atrás da cabeça, num gesto típico do loiro. Nada em sua postura mostrava isso, mas Sasuke sabia que Naruto estava alerta a qualquer ataque.

- Oi – Naruto falou, chegando perto – acabei de ser informado que você tinha voltado à vila. Seja bem-vindo!

Sasuke ouviu as palavras, elas eram acolhedoras, até verdadeiras, mas não eram o que esperava do loiro. Queria ter sido abraçado, queria que Naruto o xingasse, que gritasse, que batesse, mas não essa calma, esse desinteresse.

- Obrigado – Sasuke se viu falando - é bom estar de volta.

Naruto observou o moreno, ele parecia sincero, mas o que ele conhecia realmente de Uchiha Sasuke? Um dia, há muitos anos atas, acreditara que conhecia, e teve seu coração e alma espezinhados. Nessa época também tivera todos os seus sentimentos jogados em sua cara, sem piedade, sem remorso. E por ainda lembrar da dor que sentira, ele resolvera perdoar e esquecer e agora, olhando para o causador de tanta dor e sofrimento, ele via que conseguira.

- Sakura, como foi sua missão? – Naruto perguntou, mas seus olhos mostravam que q pergunta era só por educação.

- Naruto, deixe de besteiras – Sakura começou – não percebeu ainda que o Sasuke voltou? Agora nosso time está mais uma vez completo, agora podemos voltar a aceitar missões todos juntos, como antigamente.

Sasuke se entristeceu com essas palavras, Sakura teria ficado louca? Não via o despautério do que falava? Sorriu com piedade, mas nada falou, Naruto foi quem explicou a kunoichi o obvio:

- Sakura – Naruto soou complacente, como se falasse com uma criança pequena – isso é impossível. Não somos mais genins, nem chunnins somos mais. Somos jounins agora, não existem mais times para nós, a não ser que aceitemos um para treinar. O tempo passou, as coisas mudaram, nada mais é como antigamente, e nem poderão voltar a ser.

- Mas...mas você saiu com um time – Sakura falou, querendo se prender a detalhes para justificar suas obsessões – Você saiu com Sai e eu não pude ir, por causa do hospital, então você aceitou Neji no meu lugar.

- Não – Naruto falou, mostrando uma paciência que não possuía antes – minha missão era destruir todos os antigos esconderijos a Akatsuki, eliminar todo e qualquer sobrevivente dessa organização e selar ou destruir qualquer uma das bijuus obtidas por eles. Eu me encarreguei dessa missão, pois eu sou o maior interessado nisso. Fui eu que montei o time com que parti, Sakura. Eu pedi por Sai e Neji pois já havia combinado com Gaara e os irmãos dele fazer isso. Você não foi nem cogitada a nos acompanhar.

- Mas vocês iam precisar de alguém com especialidade médica – Sakura tentou recomeçar, mostrando que não entendera ainda as palavras de Naruto.

- Shizume nos acompanhou – Naruto falou tranqüilo – ela ficou em Suna ensinando jutsus médicos. Foi ela a escolhida para percorrer os esconderijos.

- Isso não é importante – Sakura se mostrava agora impaciente, mostrando que não se conformava em ver suas ilusões ruírem – O importante é que o Sasuke está de volta e você o trata como se nada tivesse acontecido!

Sasuke viu nesse momento que suas esperanças eram vãs. Nos lábios de Sakura ele via o absurdo de sua pretensão. Naruto não o tratava como se nada tivesse acontecido, na verdade o loiro o tratava com muita cortesia, mesmo depois de tudo que havia acontecido.

- Não Sakura – Naruto falou, ainda paciente, mas mostrando leve irritação – eu não esqueci do que aconteceu. Não esqueci de nada!

- Então por que está tratando Sasuke assim? – Sakura continuou, descontrolando-se.

- Se você não sabe, não serei eu que vou lhe dizer – Naruto falou, dando um leve aceno de despedida e se virando para ir embora.

Sasuke viu o tão costumar esgar de raiva de Sakura, assim como o grito de "Naruto, seu idiota!". Observou impotente o punho dela se encher de chakra e que a kunoichi iria atingir a cabeça de Naruto, mesmo ela já estando muito mais alta do que ela. Já vira essa cena por vezes demais, mas não estava preparado para ver a agilidade com que Naruto segurou o punho de Sakura, nem para o olhar irritado de Naruto.

- Como...como segurou o meu punho? Você nunca tinha segurado antes? – Sakura parecia espantada, mostrando que essa era a primeira vez que Naruto fazia isso.

- O tempo que eu aceitava isso passou – Naruto falou, a voz dele agora possuía um timbre frio, um tom de comando – Não faça isso novamente, a não ser que esteja preparada para uma luta séria.

Naruto soltou o braço de Sakura e seguiu seu caminho, voltando a parecer relaxado.

- Eu disse que nada seria como antigamente – Kakashi apareceu ao lado deles, olhando também as costas de Naruto.

- Eu não entendo – Sakura falou – o que aconteceu com Naruto? Por que ele nos trata assim? Naruto esqueceu de tudo que aconteceu?

- Não – Kakashi falou – ele não esqueceu que Sasuke tentou matá-lo mais de uma vez. Ele também não esqueceu das palavras proferidas, nem dos maus-tratos, ele perdoou. Assim como perdoou o fato de você, Sakura, sempre o destratar e ficar ao lado do Sasuke, mas isso não quer dizer que ele tenha que aceitar isso. Sasuke viu que esse é o preço de ter feito o que fez, assim como você vai ter de aceitar o preço por tantos anos ignorando Naruto. Eu já falei aos dois antes, e volto a falar, já que parece que até então vocês não entenderam: Naruto não é mais o mesmo, ele amadureceu demais para se prender com uma amizade unilateral e depreciativa para ele. Nenhum de vocês dois notou o quanto Naruto cresceu e amadureceu, Sasuke por que estava longe e Sakura por que nunca se importou. Agora é a hora do pagamento.

Com essas palavras, Kakashi desapareceu usando o mesmo jutsu que usara para aparecer, mas deixou para trás dois de seus antigos alunos arrasados.

Mas não foi esse o golpe derradeiro, antes tivesse sido. Sasuke agora sabia que Naruto não guardava ressentimento. Sabia também que não seria aceito pelo loiro como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas ainda não tinha visto o real preço a pagar. Ainda não tinha entendido todas as palavras de Kakashi.

Observou Sakura primeiro negar todas as verdades esfregadas em sua cara, depois começar a ver suas ilusões ruírem, uma a uma, machucando e magoando. Tentara ajudar quando a kunoichi se dera conta do que fizera. Ele não podia culpá-la, mas acreditava que eles formavam uma dupla estranha e decepcionante. Ele errou por ações e Sakura por omissões.

Aceitara até quando Sakura mais uma vez tentou se iludir e lhe atribuiu toda a culpa pelos erros dela. Viu decepcionado a kunoichi procurar Naruto, usando de palavras vazias, pedindo perdão por suas falhas e empurrando toda a culpa para ele. Também viu o brilho de revolta e desprezo nos olhos e voz de Naruto ao informar a garota para nunca mais se aproximar dele, para esquecê-lo.

Foi observando, contemplando Naruto, dia após dia, e foi ai que ele descobriu o real preço a pagar. "_Você foi substituído!"_ , as palavras de Kakashi lhe vieram um dia à memória e foi nesse dia que ele sentiu o sofrimento total.

Ele havia se negado a notar até então que fora substituído na vida de Naruto. Um dia, a anos de no passado, Naruto o tinha como amigo, rival e irmão. Foi então que ele juntou todas as observações que fizera e concluiu que todos esses lugares agora tinham novos donos.

O amigo agora era Sai, o moreno misterioso que se parecia muito com ele fisicamente, mas que tinha o semblante muito mais aberto às emoções quando perto de Naruto.

O rival ficou a cargo de Hyuuga Neji, o usuário do byakugan era visto constantemente treinando com Naruto. Juntos, ambos lutavam e desenvolviam ainda mais os seus poderes. Neji se mostrava o rival amigável, mostrava que confiava e acreditava nas habilidades do loiro.

O irmão agora era Gaara, ambos tinham tido infâncias similares, ambos tinham conhecido, desde muito pequenos o desprezo e a intolerância dos outros. E por isso se entendiam, se protegiam e confiavam um no outro.

A verdade caiu como um raio. Sua falha fora nunca acreditar em si mesmo, e assim, nunca confiar em Naruto. Agora o loiro possuía pessoas em que confiava plenamente, como um dia ingenuamente confiara nele, e essas pessoas confiavam em Naruto da mesma forma.

Só então entendeu que Kakashi usou o termo "substituído" apenas para chamar sua atenção, pois o fato mais doloroso era que não fora substituído, ocupara um lugar que não era destinado a ele, e agora que ele tinha maturidade e capacidade para poder ocupá-los, seus donos por direito e mérito já tinham ocupado.

Não era nada na vida de Naruto, apenas um antigo amigo que se voltara contra tudo que o loiro amava. Era um tolo, por quem Naruto sentia uma piedade não revelada e uma simpatia ausente.

Esse era o preço a pagar, e era caro demais pelo que tinha recebido em troca.

E o tempo foi passando, e Naruto se tornou Kokage.

Os elos com os amigos se fortaleceram ainda mais, Konoha possuía cada vez mais aliados. Pessoas que Sasuke se lembrava de ter conhecido em antigas missões e outras que viera a descobrir que Naruto tinha conquistado em missões no tempo que ele estivera ausente.

Konoha prosperou com Naruto como Hokage, o clã Hyuuga aboliu a divisão entre as famílias. A vila cresceu em importância e prestigio.

Duas vezes por ano Sasuke via Gaara chegar à vila para assistir o Exame Chunnin. Duas vezes por ano Sasuke via o sorriso fraternal de Naruto se estender pelo rosto bronzeado, mostrando boas vindas.

Inimigos vieram, inimigos foram derrotados. Os "Onze de Konoha" eram (Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Lee, Ten Ten, Neji, Sai e Naruto) reconhecidos por todas as Vilas Ocultas. Juntos eram imbatíveis e sua fama era ainda mais admirada pelo fato de um deles ser o Hokage. Sempre lutavam juntos, e Sasuke tinha que reconhecer que sentia uma certa inveja de ver o jeito como eles eram unidos.

Eram nessas horas que ele via claramente o que sacrificara quando saíra da vila para conquistar força fora em vão. Ele era forte sozinho, mas nunca seria tão forte quanto aquele grupo.

Nem no seu tempo de Hebi ele possuirá tanto poder. Sabia que a diferença era o fato de qualquer um dos "Onze" arriscar sua vida pelos amigos, alem de confiarem totalmente na capacidade dos outros.

Sakura causava alguns problemas, sua paixão obsessiva tinha se voltado totalmente para Naruto, e Sasuke tinha que admitir que o loiro tratava isso de forma muito mais paciente e madura do que ele.

Mais de uma vez viu Naruto repreendendo a kunoichi, e perdera a conta do numero de vezes que vira algum dos amigos de Naruto repreendendo Sakura. O mais verdadeiro fora Sai, que recomendara ajuda psicológica.

Sasuke se conformou em ser apenas tratado simpaticamente pelo loiro, com o tempo o tratamento ficou quase amigável, e isso não veio só da parte de Naruto, mas doa outros também. Somente Sakura se recusava a aceitar que somente ela fora culpada pelos atos que cometera, mas Sasuke nunca se importara com isso, sua vida era mais tranqüila sem Sakura e suas loucuras.

Com o tempo também entendera o porque de nunca ter encontrado uma mulher que lhe despertasse a vontade de se casar. Seu coração estava total e completamente tomado pelo loiro que um dia ele tentara matar.

Constatar que amava Naruto, que sempre fora apaixonado pelo loiro lhe trouxe ainda mais dor.

Mas havia mais a ultima parcela de sua conta para pagar e isso ele viu no dia que descobriu que a amizade de Naruto e Sai não era somente uma amizade comum.

Quando descobriu que Sai tinha conquistado o coração de Naruto, que juntos eles tinham construído um relacionamento repleto de amor e afeição, foi que realmente quitou sua divida.

Calado, contemplou a felicidade do loiro a distancia, e também invejou o moreno que era dono do coração de Naruto. Podia ser ele o felizardo se tivesse acreditado nas palavras que Kakashi lhe dissera tanto tempo atrás.

E foram os esses ensinamentos que tentou passar para os genins que aceitou treinar. Na esperança de que eles nunca tivessem que pagar o preço que ele pagou.

**Nota da Li:**

**Tive a inspiração de escrever essa fic, já que estou meio travada há algum tempo, aproveitei !**

**Aos que lêem Sonhos, a fic não foi abandonada, só estagnei por não conseguir fazer Hentai, reconheço que sou uma Yaoi de carteirinha, travo só de começar a pensar em um dos meus adorados meninos nas mãos de outra garota que não eu!**

**Por isso resolvi assumir minha condição. **

**Aos que gostam da Sakura, desculpe, mas eu a odeio com paixão! Odeio tudo nela, principalmente por ela maltratar Naruto de forma tão cruel.**

**Na verdade odeio o Sasuke também, pelos mesmos motivos!**

**Mas parando de falar sobre mim...**

**Eu agradeço aos que leram até aqui,**

**Obrigado e Beijos da Li.**


End file.
